Desiree (Danny Phantom)
' Desiree' is a genie ghost who wanders the world granting anyone their deepest desires. The more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes. She is one of the few ghosts in the series shown to have had a previous human life on Earth. She was voiced by Peri Gilpin. History Previous Life Before she died, Desiree was a harem girl who won the heart of a sultan. He promised to grant her all of her heart's desires and even a kingdom of her very own. However, she was cast away from the palace by the sultan's jealous wife. Dying of a broken heart and old age, Desiree's spirit wandered around as a ghost, forever granting others' wishes. Season 1 Desiree somehow lands in a genie bottle, which ends up on display at a swap meet in "What You Want." Desiree is freed by a little girl who begs her mother for cotton candy when her balloon knocks her bottle over breaking it. She grants the girl's wish by producing a tidal wave of cotton candy that destroys the swap meet. Danny fights her and uses his ghost ray for the first time to blast her away. Afterwards, she continues granting other wishes: turning Dash into a huge monster to crush the other football team, turning Paulina into a cute anime character, and making a surfer's car able to fly. Tucker, jealous of Danny's ghost powers, wishes for ghost powers of his own. Desiree grants his wish, turning him into Tucker Phantom. Danny captures Desiree by wishing her to disappear into the thermos then defeats Tucker Phantom. She makes a brief appearance in "Prisoners of Love" as one of the many ghosts in jail. She helps Danny escape from Walker's prison. Season 2 Desiree later gets another starring role in "Memory Blank" when she arrives in time for the meteor shower, during which many people will be making wishes. She plans to be there to grant as many wishes as she can to gain as much power as she can. When Sam has a fight with Danny and wishes she never met him, Desiree grants it and creates a world where Danny never met Sam and thus never gained ghost powers. Sam finally wishes to take back the wish she made prior, causing everyone's memories of her and Danny to be restored and Desiree to be defeated once again. Desiree has another small appearance in "Reign Storm" when Skulker led millions of ghosts out of the Ghost Zone. She was among the ghosts who took refuge on Earth after Pariah Dark seized control of the entire Ghost Zone. She returns again in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts who help Danny save Christmas. Season 3 She is seen briefly in the series finale "Phantom Planet," first attacked by Masters' Blasters at the beginning and then at the end helping Danny and the other ghosts save the Earth. Appearance Desiree is a tall, slim, green-skinned ghost with red eyes, extremely long black hair, and a ghostly blue tail. She wears purple lipstick, a blue headband, and a purple necklace. She has two metallic purple cuffs on each arm, one on her bicep and one on her wrist, and she has two blue bangle bracelets on her right wrist and one on her left. Desiree's outfit consists of Arabian attire, which includes a blue strapless crop top with purple trim, along with a metallic purple belt with a blue jewel in the center, which hangs over her tail. Personality Desiree is a rather vindictive genie. Her wishes reflect this as they often have grave consequences beneath them. She also uses the wishes of others to her advantage. Her love tragedy gives her a rather low opinion of men; she refuses to let any man touch her unless she wishes it. Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: Standard ghost power. * Invisibility: Standard ghost power. * Flight: Standard ghost power. * Wish Granting: Desiree has the ability to grant the wish of anyone as soon as they voice it. The more wishes she grants, the more powerful she becomes. Most of the wishes she grants have dire consequences for the people who made them. * Intangibility Nullification: Desiree is able to void out intangibility by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. Desiree used this ability during her fight with Danny Phantom, in which she reached a giant hand out and pinned Danny to the ground underneath it. * Spectral Body Manipulation: She can change the size of her body parts and transform them into objects or weapons. * Superhuman Strength: She was as strong as Danny during their first fight. * Teleportation: She can appear whenever someone makes a wish, often appearing as a green or pink mist. Weaknesses She cannot refuse to grant a wish. She is forced to grant any wish she hears, even if it would lead to her downfall. Sightings Season 1 * 106. "What You Want" * 108. "Prisoners of Love" (no lines) Season 2 * 201. "Memory Blank" * 204. "Reign Storm" (no lines) * 210. "The Fright Before Christmas" (no lines) Season 3 * 312. "Phantom Planet" (no lines) Trivia * Peri Gilpin also voiced villainess Volcana on Superman: The Animated Series and appeared on Law & Order: Criminal Intent as the evil Grace Pardue. * The name Desiree is a play on "desire." * She breaks the fourth wall during the episode "Memory Blank" when she says, "So you have wished it, so-" then looks at the audience and says "you know the rest." * In both episodes that Desiree was the main villain, there were additional one-shot villains, all produced by her wish-granting power. Both times, the ones who made the wishes that led to these villains were Danny's friends. The first one was created by Tucker's wish, while the other three were created by Sam's wish. ** Incidentally, both of her appearances as the main antagonist are in episodes in which Danny has a conflict with Sam or Tucker. Gallery 571px-Desiree_01.png 1166995387_derdesiree.jpg Desire_Spectral_body_manipulation_2.jpg Desire_Spectral_body_manipulation.jpg S01e06_Danny_holding_Desiree's_tail.png Desire_Wish_granting_empowering.jpg WYW_20.jpg S01e06_Desiree_invisible.png S01e06_don't_touch_Desiree.gif S01e06_granting_a_wish.gif S01e06_Danny_captures_Desiree.gif Category:2000s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Low Cut Top Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Humiliated Category:Adulteress Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Misandrist